100 Years Later
by tdavi8
Summary: What if Bella & Edward stumbled across a way to have more kids? And what if after their fifth child they get kidnapped by the Volturi? 100 years later they escape captivity. What will they come home to? What will the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Bella & Edward stumbled across a way to have more kids? And what if after their fifth child they get kidnapped by the Volturi? 100 years later they escape captivity. What will they come home to? What will the future hold?**

**Although I may own this story Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bitten

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Ugghhh," I groaned pushing myself away from my wife. I got up to put some pants on while Bella pulled her dark blue gown over her head. I groaned again and squeezed my eyes tightly together to get rid of the image of her wearing that barely there piece of fabric.

Shaking my head I walked towards my bedroom door to open it. I was immediately assaulted with the scent of freesias, strawberries, lilacs and honey.

"DADDY," screamed my three year old daughter who look around the age of seven. Even though she had my hair color and some of my facial features, she still looked so much like her mother.

_Beautiful._

"Good morning Princess," I said as she jump up to hug me, rapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, careful not to squeeze her to tightly.

"Well hello to you too," came the sweet honey like voice of my wife. Nessie pulled away from me to look at her mother. Jumping out of my arms she ran over towards the bed, and onto Bella.

"Oh, Mom I was just giving Dad his Father's Day hug."

"Is that so," I asked.

"Yes," came my reply.

"Well, I have something to give you too then."

"Ooh, what?" she asked batting eyelashes and smiling a bit to sweetly.

"This," I replied before attacking her sides, tickling her. She kicked and screamed with all her might, all the while laughing, trying to break free of my hands.

She was squirming so hard that she accidentally bit me. And it hurt, almost as much as it does when a vampire bits you. I ignored it and continued to tickle her.

"Ouch," Bella yelled a few minutes later.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, Renesmee just accidentally bit me."She said while looking at her arm where she was bitten.

_ Huh, so it wasn't just me. _I thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you alright Mom." _Crap, I didn't mean to. I hope she's okay._

"Yes, sweetie I'm fine." _Edward I think we should go see Carlisle, my arm is tingling where she bit me._

Now that I think about it my arm is tingling too. I looked a Bella and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Your eyes," Nessie answered, her voice sounding as startled as her mother looked.

"They're green."


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Bella & Edward stumbled across a way to have more kids? And what if after their fifth child they get kidnapped by the Volturi? 100 years later they escape captivity. What will they come home to? What will the future** **hold?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wait, What?

"They're green."

_Green? What does she mean my eyes are green? They can't be green. They haven't been in over 100 years._ Through my daughter's eyes I could see myself staring with emerald green eyes.

I turned to my wife, and when her eyes met mine, all of the air in my body left me as if I'd been struck.

_Brown._ That was the only word that came to mind at the moment. Brown. Chocolate brown eyes were staring back at me bemused. The same beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I'd fallen in love with. That were currently fluttering closed on the face of my daughter.

_Edward!_ Bella's panicked voice intruded my thoughts. I reached out and caught her before she fell, and without another thought I took off running towards the main house. Somehow through all of the panic, my mind registered that someone was following me. I assumed it was Bella and kept running. When I neared the house I saw everyone outside and their thoughts bombarded my mind.

_Edward is she okay? What happened.-_Jasper

_What's wrong with Nessie?-_Rosalie

_Oh Edward, is she alright?-_Alice

_Whoa, even Rose wouldn't come out of the house dressed like that._ With that last thought from Emmett I realized Bella was still dressed in that hardly-there dark blue night gown. And I only had pants on. I brushed the thought aside and ran into the house .

Lay Nessie down, I called for Carlisle. He came rushing down the stairs —hearing the distress in my voice— with Esme hot on his heels, both looking slightly ruffled. Had this not been a serious situation, I might have laughed.

"Oh dear, what wrong? Is she alright? What happened?" Esme questioned, clearly concerned. She wore the same expression she always wore whenever something was wrong with one of her children. Or in this case her grandchild.

"I don't know. One minute she was sitting there talking to us, and the next she was falling." Apparently Bella was more disturbed than she was letting on. I reached over, grabbed her hand, and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. I guess she could tell I needed to be comforted too, because she pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, it appears that she only fainted, so im going to take her upstairs and lay her down in your old bedroom Edward." With that her ran upstairs with my daughter in his arms.

"Wow Eddie, with you having to medical degrees, you would think that you wouldn't panic with something as simple as fainting," came the boisterous laugh from Emmett. I turned to glare at him and when I did, there were collective gasps all throughout the room.

_OH. MY. GOSH._-Alice

_WHAT THE..._-Jasper

_Ed-Edward!_-Esme. Even her thoughts stuttered

_Your eyes!_-Rosalie

_..._-Emmett

I had forgotten that my eyes turned green and Bella's brown. At everyone's gasps Bella looked up and she got the reaction as me.

_Edward what's wrong?_-Bella.

I guess that in the panic over Renesmee, I'd forgotten to tell Bella that her eyes had to turned back to their original color.

"Uh, Bella, you know how my eyes changed colors?" She nodded. "Well, yours did too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MINES DID TOO," She all but screamed at me. I grabbed her hand, and led her to a mirror.

She stood frozen, staring into her own eyes.

Then she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**What if Bella & Edward stumbled across a way to have more kids? And what if after their fifth child they get kidnapped by the Volturi? 100 years later they escape captivity. What will they come home to? What will the future hold?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyers does.**

* * *

Chapter 3

For Future References.

**A/N:  
**

**OK**** I know that I haven't updated in months but I have to write this because if I don't I will forget. This isn't really a chapter, but it will explain a lot of things that will go on in later chapters, and I think this chapter will answer a lot of** _**future**_** questions 'cause without it some may be confused.**

* * *

Like the summary said Edward and Bella will have more kids, four more to be exact. This Chapter is going to tell you there names and gifts.

_(A/N: One more thing. I promised my cousin that he could name them what ever he wanted... so don't laugh. I'll make sure that they won't have to be called that all throughout the story. In all seriousness I only have a problem with one of the name... You'll see why.)_

* * *

1st Child: You already know Renesmee and her gift. (It's same as in the book.)

Full Name- Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Nick Name- Nessie/Ness

One of her gifts is to show others her memories or what she's thinking. Her other gift is he immunity of shields.

* * *

2nd Child:

Full Name- Elizabeth Ilene Cullen

Nick Name- Lizzie/Liz

Her gift is like a mix of Nessie's, Aro's, and Edward's. Lizzie has the power transfer memories. Like Aro she can hear any thought or memory a person has ever had, human or vampire. Like Nessie she can show any one she wants a memory or thought, whether it be her's or someone passing by. Like Edward she doesn't need touch to be able to use her gifts. She's also immune to shields.

* * *

3rd Child: One of a triplet.

Full Name- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.

Nick Names- EJ/Junior

EJ's gift is exactly like his fathers. I know the book said that no two vampires have the same power, but in my story they do. He and Edward Sr. will take the meaning ' Like Father, Like Son.' to a whole new level. He also is immune to shields.

* * *

4th Child: One of a triplet. (Whose name I don't like.)

Full Name- Alisper Jacob Cullen

Nick Name- AJ/Al

AJ's gift is somewhat like Edward's the only difference is that he can choose if he wants to read someone's mind or not. The only time he doesn't have a choice is when some calls his name in their thoughts. His mind automatically opens up, but if he decides he doesn't want or need to listen he can close his mind back up. He is also immune to shields.

* * *

5th Child: One of a triplet.

Full Name- Emalie Marie Cullen

Nick Name- Li Li/Emma

Emalie has the gift to erase memories. If you were to ask her to erase a bad memory you would remember that you had erased, you just won't remember what memory that is. If she was to do it without you knowing then you wouldn't know that you lost a memory. If she wants, she can also give you back a memory she had erased. She can also give you any memory she wants. All she have to do is think of a memory and put it in your head. Like everyone else she's also immune to shields.

* * *

OK one last thing Bella has more than one power in my story and it's so dangerous powerful she didn't tell anyone she has it. She's afraid that if the Volturi was to come back that Aro would be able to hear it in someone's thoughts and use her family's safety against her.

* * *

**If there are any questions or comments just comment and I'll try to answer as quickly as I can.**


End file.
